1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motor controller of an air conditioner, and more specifically to a motor controller of an air conditioner, which can decide an optimal phase angle of a current command value simply in real-time.
2. Background Art
An air conditioner is an apparatus disposed in space, such as rooms, dining rooms, office rooms, and shops, and adapted to control temperature, moisture, cleaning and air stream of the air in order to maintain pleasant indoor environments.
An air conditioner is generally divided into a unit type and a separate type. The unit type and the separate type are identical in terms of their functions. The unit type includes an integrated cooling and heat-dissipation function and is installed in a wall of a house or hung on a wall. In the separate type, an indoor unit having the cooling/heating functions is installed indoors and an outdoor unit having the heat-dissipation and compression functions is installed outdoors and thereafter both the units are connected by refrigerant ducts.
Meanwhile, the air conditioner uses motors in a compressor, fans, and so on and includes a motor controller for driving them. The motor controller of the air conditioner converts input commercial AC power into DC power, converts the DC power into commercial AC power having a specific frequency, and supplies the AC power to the motors in order to control the motors for the compressor, fans, and so on.
To control this air conditioner, a switching control signal to drive an inverter is applied to the air conditioner. A variety of schemes for enabling the phase angle of a current command value to have an optimal value when the switching control signal is generated have been discussed.